


baby it's cold outside

by distilledsoul



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distilledsoul/pseuds/distilledsoul
Summary: gemsku this one's for youhope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy your art :D





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> gemsku this one's for you  
> hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy your art :D

Fern shivered as another blast of cold air hit him. He should have accepted Finn and Jake's offer to sleep inside, but he had underestimated just how cold it was going to be and declined. His teeth were chattering and his body was drying out. He hated to admit it, but it was probably time he asked them for help.

He went down the steps into the bedroom, By this time, everyone was supposed to be asleep, but he was greeted by a confused and very much awake Finn.

"Fern? What's going on, man?" Fern looked away, embarrassed.

"Room for another person down here?" He expected Finn to say something along the lines of 'I told you so' but Finn simply nodded.

“What are you doing up so late?” Finn was usually an early to bed, early to rise kind of guy, so he hadn't really expected to see him up at this time.

“Couldn't sleep,” Finn replied simply, and he didn't dig further into it. He stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

“Well, I'll just go over to the couch then,” Fern started to walk away when Finn jumped out of bed.

“Wait, come with me for a second.” Fern raised his eyebrow, although he didn't think Finn could see it in the dark.

“Come on, it'll just take a few minutes,” Finn tugged his arm. Fern sighed and followed him to the bathroom. Finn turned on the light and gaped at the sight of him. _Oh, yeah. That._ Fern looked down at his body too. Yellow-brown patches littered it, and even in places they didn't, the vibrant green had been replaced with a duller version. His usual neutral expression just added to the overall lifeless look. 

“Just as I suspected. How long have you been like this?” Fern shrugged.

“A couple of weeks maybe?” Finn's eyes went wide.

“A couple of weeks? Why didn't you say anything about it?”

“I thought it was just a temporary thing. I don't really know much about plants, you know. Remember that princess plant? I didn't want that to happen to me so I didn't try to do anything.” Finn drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Okay, okay, we can fix this. First,” he grabbed a razor from the shelf, “A haircut.”

“What for?”

“It'll keep the nutrients from going where they aren't needed so badly.” Fern removed his hat slowly. He didn't trust this plan completely, but even if Finn was wrong, he could easily grow his hair back.

He sat on a stool and Finn stood behind him. Finn ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out a bit, not commenting on the clumps of grass that came away with each stroke. The buzz of the razor was less than comforting, so he kept his eyes shut throughout the process, choosing instead to focus on the artificial light that allowed him just a little bit of photosynthesis.

 

“There. Done.” Finn stepped back and Fern opened his eyes. He looked, well, he looked bald. As he examined it in the mirror, Finn added something from a small bottle to the bath water.

“Okay, now get in this,” he ordered. Noticing Fern’s skeptical look, he added, “I know what I'm doing, okay. Just trust me.” He backed out slowly, leaving Fern alone in the bathroom.

 

Fern leaned back in the tub, letting his whole body submerge in the water. It looked and smelled a little different than plain old water. But whatever it was, clearly his grass body approved, and was absorbing it slowly. He still didn't know how he worked very well yet, so he just let it do whatever felt right. He could feel new hair sprouting from his head too, but when he touched it the texture felt different than before. The patches were still there, but with regular doses of whatever it was that Finn had put in the water, it would probably go away. 

He lay there till the water turned cold and was significantly less in quantity, and he would have stayed there longer if he didn't feel so tired. Then he drained the tub and absorbed the rest of the water on his body so he wouldn't have to dry off. On his way out he stopped by the mirror to check his new hair. It was shorter than it had been before Finn cut it, and it was also a different color. Dark green at the roots and pale yellow beyond that. Probably a seasonal adaptation.

He looked at the clock, surprised to see that more than an hour had passed. Which also mean that Finn would be asleep by now.

He contemplated sleeping on the couch for the night, but it would be almost as cold as the roof, he was sure. He started to go up the steps when he heard Finn call out his name behind him softly.

“Are you going back up?” Fern wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious question but nodded instead. Finn figdeted with the sleeve of his pyjamas.

“It's still cold outside. You could sleep with me for the night," The last sentence sounded a little hesitant, but Fern wasn't going to give up the offer and go back to the freezer that was the outside of the tree house. He nodded again and got down from the steps. They walked to the bed in silence, and once there, Fern lay as far from Finn as possible, or as much as he could in the small bed. He didn't want to make Finn uncomfortable, even if he wanted to move closer. Just for the warmth, he reminded himself. He felt that bed shift, and then Finn was facing him. He turned towards him too, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

"Was the bath okay? I put some salts in it, they were supposed to be good for plants, " Finn blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm actually a little surprised you know so much about plants. How did you even know I was sick?"

"I had a hunch, I guess? You're mostly covered in the tree's leaves all the time so I couldn't see it clearly, but a few times I saw something was off. And yeah, I know I suck at keeping plants alive. I had to ask PB and HW for advice," Finn sounded a little sheepish as he admitted it. "Was it okay, though?" Fern felt a warm feeling in his heart. Finn did that for him, Finn cared about him.

“Yeah, it was,” Fern paused, trying to find words that wouldn't sound sappy, “very nice of you. Thanks.” Finn acknowledged it with a hum.  
.  
.

“You're still cold, aren't you? I can hear your teeth chattering.”

“Yes,” Fern admitted. He felt the other shift again, till their sides were touching. A few moments later, Finn's arm followed, first hovering uncertainly over him, and then finally coming to rest over his middle. Fern was thankful for the dark for hiding his flustered face. It felt really nice- but only because he had been freezing his butt off in the past week and had finally acquired a constant source of heat, he reminded himself. Still, as he drifted off to sleep, a smile crept onto his face, and he had to admit that even without the falling temperature, he wouldn't mind getting used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know the first thing about plants, all my information was gathered from google so if i got something wrong please dont kill me.


End file.
